The Moon's Light
by tuffsugarcookies
Summary: Lily Evans,the most powerful being in the world. But the lily at hogwarts is a coverup Lily. Soon she will come out of her shell with the help of the Maurders and her best friend Ace Willington, and an BIG attack


Chatper 1

Disclaimer: Everything that is not from Harry Potter is mine.

Lily Evens. People would describe her as a snobby, stuck-up, blond, nerd, Gryffindor. She had no friends expect Ace Willington. Lily is a pureblood, but everyone thinks she is a muggle-born. Merlin had a son named Godric Gryffindor. Godric and Rowena Ravenclaw had a daughter. Her name was Renee Ann Ravenclaw Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff also had a child. They called him Christopher Alexander Slytherin Hufflepuff. Renee and Chris later married and had a son Brock, who had later married a woman named Wendy Evans. The dark lord was after them so since there last name was Gryffindor; they changed it to Wendy's maiden name Evans. Wendy was pregnant; she delivered her daughter a week before she and Ace was killed by the dark lord. King Victor of England found Wendy's daughter and decided to keep her. She was very beautiful and could marry his son; and that was just what happened. A dark lord called Grindlewald, killed King Victor's son. The king told his stepdaughter to go in hiding, which was what she did and England, the king, and queen never saw her again.

When the king died, the Queen was still young. But when she started getting older she looked for her stepdaughter, the princess. The queen had her servants do look for her step daughter, and discovered that the princess was pregnant with a girl. She named her Lillian-Rose Evans or Lily for short. She remarried a man with who had one daughter. Later on the Queen's step daughter died. But even though her stepdaughter died, the queen was happy she had a granddaughter. So the throne would stay in the family, the queen went to Princess Lillian's residence. She told the astonished Lily her heritage and told her that she was coming to stay with her. Queen Christine was surprised how beautiful Lily was, but wore ugly clothing. So when they got back to the palace, Lily found herself owning rooms of outfits and shoes.

Lily had dark, beautiful long red hair that was straight and fell into curls at the bottom. She had all the curves any women would want. Emerald green eyes with flecks of gold and brown in them shown every time she smiled. She had a porcelain face with a slightly upturned nose, and on her nose there was a splash of freckles.

Lily was teased and made fun of for her last 5 years at Hogwarts. But she tolerated it becuase she knew in the end she would be out of there and she was not mad when people called a mudblood, because she knew it wasnt true.

Since Lily was the descendent of Merlin and the four founders of Hogwarts, she was given special powers. Her powers were the most powerful during the full moon and was still pretty powerful whenever the moon light shown. Her powers were that she could control elements(fire, wind, earth, water), she could transform into any animal including magical creatures. And that she was a part fairy, and since fairy magic was unlimted, she was the most powerful being in the world.

Only Ace knew who she was, and how powerful she was. The pair had been friends since 1st year. At first, Lily was not sure she could trust Ace, but during 3rd year she began to really trust her. Ace was a brown-headed girl with crsytal blue eyes. She was beatiful and powerful, but not as powerful as Lily. The two were probaly the most powerful people in the school except Dumbledore(sp?), and perhaps McGonagall. Maybe. Ace dressed up like Lily did, a fake. Her fake Ace was to brown-mousy hair, and wateree(A/N: is that even a word?) blue eyes.

James Potter, rich purblood, leader of the Maurders, and excells in every class. Tall, dark and handsome, girls just swoon at his feet. His favorite past-time: pulling pranks on Slytherins and Lily and Ace and chaser for Gryindor Quittich Team. Prongs-stag

Sirius Black, rich pureblood, disowned by his family for being a blood-traitor, second in commander of the Maurders, and also excells in every class, and is a beater on the Gryindor Quittich Team(A/N someone please tell me how to spell that?)Padfoot-dog

Remus Lupin, pureblood, a werewolf. Master-mind of the Maruders, and excells in every class, and is okay friends with Lily and Ace.

Peter Pettigrew. Fat, chubby tag-a-long. Wormtail-rat.


End file.
